Hero
by DerekandReidSlashFan
Summary: Nick decides to show Greg how much he needs him in his life with a song, a dance and something else...a little aginsty at the beginning, but pure fluff after that enjoy!


Beta: Lolly4Holly/Author: NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**Pairings:** Nick/Greg

**A/N:** I don't own CSI or their characters. Wish I did though, enjoy.

**Description:** Nick decides to show Greg how much he needs Greg in his life with a song, a dance and something else...

Nick walked slowly through the halls of the lab looking around at the activity that surrounded him. He came to a halt at Archie's AV lab then slowly turned looking around. Right there he spotted Greg in the break-room with the rest of the team, sitting and chatting. He could remember the fight they had that night, it was still fresh in his mind. He came so close to losing Greg he still thought he might have lost him already, having a flash back of that night.

_**Flashback**_

"_Why don't you want to tell them?" Greg asked, he knew he sounded bitter, but he couldn't help it._

"_Greg! My parents are not that understandable like yours are. They would never understand who I am or who I am seein'. I just can't tell them. Why can't you understand that?" Nick asked he was getting frustrated of Greg who keeps asking. He looked up to see the hurt look in Greg's eyes._

_Greg got up and headed for the door when Nick stopped him._

"_Where are you goin'?" Nick asked. Greg sighed he turned and Nick's heart broke when he saw the tears spilling from his eyes._

"_Nick I love you, but I can't live or be with you if you are still going to hide in the closet. I'm sorry, but I don't live like that" Greg cried and with that he was gone leaving Nick in his thoughts._

_**End of flashback**_

That night Nick called his parents and told them everything. He told them that he was gay and how he was completely in love with one of his co-workers named Greg Sanders and much to his surprise they squealed with happiness they told him that they already knew he was gay and that they figured he would tell them when he was ready. He just couldn't believe that they were ok with this and that his fears were for nothing. Now he had a plan to get Greg back and tell him how sorry he was and he needed him in his life. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand drop on his shoulder. He turned to see Archie standing beside him with a sad and concern look on his face.

"Hey Nick you ok?" Archie asked. Nick looked at him then sighed.

"Hey Archie could we talk?" Archie nodded and lead him back into the AV lab.

"What's up?" Archie asked sitting back down in his chair.

"Greg and I had a fight last night." Nick admitted as he sat down.

Archie looked up suddenly. "What? As in a fist fight?" Archie asked shocked.

Nick shook his head. "No just an argument. He wanted me to tell my parents about us and I didn't want to, so he got up to left. I asked him where he was goin', he turned and looked at me with those eyes as he cried and told me that he couldn't live or stay with me if I continued to live in the closet like that, then he was gone." Nick said he was close to tears, but he held them in.

"What did you do? I mean after words?" Archie asked.

"I called my parents and told them everythin' and to my surprise they were thrilled about it. Archie I love Greg with all my heart and I want him back I have an idea, but I-I don't know if he would talk to me or give me the time of day to do it." Nick said as he looked up Archie was smiling.

"You never know until you try. Hey he might surprise you." Archie told him with a reassuring smile Nick smiled back then got up.

"Yeah your right, here is the CD I want you to play if he allows me to dance with him it's called Hero! If you could play it I would really appreciate it." Nick asked hopeful Archie nodded and Nick was out the door towards the break room.

Upon entering he was greeted by a laughing Greg who was laughing at Sara and her stupid jokes, but he could care less about the jokes because he was just happy to hear his laughter, but that was short lived when it died down. He looked over and caught an angry look in Sara's eyes as he looked over everyone was staring at him angrily. He looked over to meet those sad eyes of Greg's, there was no turning back now.

"Greg there is somethin' I need to tell you, so please just listen before you say anythin' please?" Nick begged. Greg sighed then nodded. Nick was shaking heavily because he was so nervous, but he could do this. "Ok here goes. After you left last night I did a lot of thinkin', you were right I can't hide in the closet forever it's not fair to you. I'm so sorry that I caused ya pain, but I can't lose you because of my own fuckin' fears. I love you with all my heart and I would die without ya."

"Nick like I said I..." Greg was interrupted by Nick.

"I know you can't live like that and I don't blame ya so after you left, I picked up the phone and called my parents and told them everythin' and I do mean everythin'" Nick told him as Greg looked at him in shock.

"Y-You did?" Greg asked once he found his voice.

Nick nodded "Yes!"

"What did they say? How did they take it? If they are angry with you and disowned you then I'm sorry I..." Greg was cut off when Nick placed a finger to his lips.

"No they're not angry with me. No they didn't disown me, and they took it rather well, in fact they want to meet you for thanksgivin' that's in 4 weeks. They told me they knew and that I would tell them when I was ready. I let my fear take over me and I couldn't be more sorry, so I plan on showin' you how much I want you in my life Greg" Nick said Greg quirked an eyebrow

"Oh and how are you planning on doing that?" Greg asked curiously.

"like this" Nick reached out a hand to him "Greg Would you do me the honors of giving me one dance please?" Nick explained. Greg looked up at him with a smile on his face then nodded.

"Yes!" Greg said as he was lifted by Nick he looked over to the AV lab and nodded to Archie the song now filled the lab

_Let me be your hero_

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance? _

_Would you run and never look back _

_Would you cry if you saw me crying _

_Would you save my soul tonight?_

Greg recognized the song immediately it was called 'hero' by Enrique Iglesias as Nick led him to the middle of the room, they began to sway back and forth to the song.

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips? _

_Would you laugh oh please tell me these _

_Now would you die for the one you love? _

_Hold me in your arms tonight?_

_I can be you hero baby _

_I can kiss away the pain _

_I will stand by you forever _

_You can take my breath away_

Nick and Greg were so lost in the song that they didn't notice they had an audience. They had each other holding the other close as the song continued their minds wondered.

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine? _

_Would you lie would you run away _

_Am I in to deep? _

_Have I lost my mind? _

_I don't care you're here tonight_

_I can be you hero baby _

_I can kiss away the pain _

_I will stand by you forever _

_You can take my breath away_

Nick brought his head up to look deep into Greg's chocolate eyes as they continued to dance so lost into the song they both had smiles on their faces as tears gathered into the eyes of their co-workers and friends.

_I just want to hold you_

_Am I in too deep? _

_Have I lost my mind? _

_Well I don't care you're here tonight_

_I can be you hero baby _

_I can kiss away the pain _

_I will stand by you forever _

_You can take my breath away_

_You can take my breath my breath away _

_I can be your hero._

As the song ended Nick took a step back. Greg opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when Nick knelt down on one knee and brought out a velvety box he looked up at Greg.

"Greg I love you with all my heart and I would do anythin' to keep you in my life. I was so scared that I almost lost you so I ask you Gregory Hojem Sanders will you marry me?" Nick asked revealing two matching rings. Greg was shocked to say the least as he looked down at him he had tears in his eyes, he sunk to his knees and looked deeply into Nick's eyes and nodded.

"Yes! Yes I will marry you," Greg answered wrapping his arms around Nick's neck. "And you're forgiven." Greg said making Nick chuckle.

"Good to know." Nick said happily as he placed the ring on his ring finger. Greg did the same with Nick's. Grissom finally spoke up after this.

"Well now I am glad you got this straightened out. Go home the both of you, your shift was over 15 minutes ago and congratulations the both of you." Grissom said with a smile on his face. They both nodded then headed out.

When they finally reached Nick's condo. Nick got out of the truck and before Greg could get out he appeared over to his side where he opened the door and hauled him out carrying him in his arms bridal style. Nick carried Greg to the front door where he put him down for a moment so he could open his door only to swoop him back up with a loving smile plastered on his face. Stepping through his threshold and closing the door behind him with his foot. He made his way towards the bedroom placing Greg down on the bed kissing him deeply only to part for air. Nick looked into Greg's eyes that were shinning with love. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Oh Greg! You have no idea how much I love you, I never want to lose that feelin'. I never want to lose you ever." Nick said softly.

How Nick managed to remove Greg's clothes and his without either of them noticing was beyond him, but he wasn't complaining. Nick took the bottle of lube out of the nightstand drawer pouring a generous amount on his finger as he slid his index finger into Greg's awaiting hole causing Greg to gasp at the welcomed intruder, moaning in delight. Nick slid the finger out and replaced it with a second finger and then the third stretching him so he could take him all the way. He slid his fingers out then coated himself until he was nice and slick then lined himself up and slid all the way in stopping to kiss Greg fully. He began to thrust slowly at first, causing them both to gasp and moan in pleasure.

"Oh Nicky...ugh...faster...need you to go faster. Harder too." Greg panted. Nick rested on both arms looking straight into Greg's eyes for he didn't need to be told twice as he pounded into him fast and hard.

Nick loved the feeling of being inside his boyfriend who is now his _fiancé._ At the moment all you could hear was slapping of skin against skin, moaning and the headboard hitting the wall as the bed moved with each thrusts. Nick grabbed a hold of Greg's cock stroking it in time with this thrusts and It wasn't long until they both cried out their release as he slid from Greg pulling him beside him placing a kiss on his forehead. Greg smiled sleepily and sighed with happiness.

"I love you Nicky." Greg whispered before he drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Nick looked down at him and smiled happily as he whispered back.

"I love you too Greg! Always will. Sleep tight." Nick said as he drifted off to sleep knowing and vowing that nothing else not even fear would stand in their way of happiness.

End

**please tell me what you think?**


End file.
